


Save My Soul

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Church Sex, Dream Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Priest Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, implied threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester was a good man, a man of God, a man who didn't deserve what was happening to him. But sometimes, just sometimes, the temptations of the flesh are too great for even God's Messenger to deny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save My Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyPoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/gifts).



[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/Sammy_Morenna/media/PicMonkey%20Image_zps8qzcqlqy.jpg.html)

The first time that the strange yet beautiful man had interrupted Sam's dreams, the priest had played it off as a simple cause and effect of the changing temperatures. It was nearing August, the hottest part of the Summer months, and the AC unit in the old church had long since shut down. The chuch just didn't have the funds to replace it, so Sam had used his own money to purchase plenty of fans, hoping that if he were able to offer some comfort and relief from the blistering heat that the turnout for Sunday services would increase. Sam knew he was facing the end of times for his chuch, having lost most of his congregation to the larger, more inclusive chuch in town. He refused to comprimise his morals just so that he could keep a few people in the seats. After all, it would not matter to the Lord where you showed up for church, so long as you showed up and proved that you were, at the very least, attempting to be a good person.

Sam had always thought of himself as a decent person. He had joined the priesthood after he had lost the love of his life to a deadly car crash, and while he hadn't always been a believer in God, he had believed in her. She showed him the light in so many ways, and had actually gotten him to attend church on a regular basis. When he had lost her, he felt that turning away from God in anger would have been an insult to her memory, so he turned toward Him instead, embracing the love for the Almighty that she had tried to show him so many times in their short time together. He had taken the position at the local church, finding that town he had grown up in had been the best place for him to settle down in. He was well liked in town, never made much of a fuss, and always kept an open shoulder and ear for anyone who might have needed someone to talk to. He had never imagined himself, even before he entered the priesthood, of someone that would easily fall prey to temptation.

So, it was to his great surprise when the blue-eyed man crept into his dreams, whispering words of filth so hotly into his ear that when Sam jerked awake in his bed, tangled desperately in the sheets, he found himself covered in a thin sheen of sweat and dealing with a rapidly beating heart. He had murmured a quick prayer, asking for forgiveness for his moment of weakness, and the next day had chaulked it up to being overstressed from the rising temperatures. That had to be it; a one time slip up that was quite possibly a test of his loyalties to the Lord. Yes, that had to be what it was.

Unfortunately, it wasn't. The dreams continued, night after night, each one leaving Sam with arousal tightly coiled in the pit of his belly. Blue eyes that held such an icy intensity bored into the back of his mind as if the man were staring straight through to his soul. The first night he had come to Sam, speaking simple words of comfort, as if he were easing himself into the cage with a wild, feral animal. He didn't come too close, but his words still sparked a deliciously sinful reaction in Sam's groin.

On the second and third nights, the man grew more bold, joining Sam on his bed and even going as far as to gently caress every inch of tanned, toned skin that he could find. Sam normally slept in a t-shirt and pajama pants, but in the sweltering heat, he had opted for just the pajama pants. He fought back every urge to arch into the cold fingertips that grazed his too-warm skin, and the gentle sweep of chapped lips over the hardened peaks of his nipples. Each time Sam would feel himself growing close to the release that he had sworn himself to never indulge in again, the man would disappear from his bed in a wisp of white smoke, leaving Sam to sit up with a start, heart lumped in his throat and breathing far too ragged for his liking.

The fourth, fifth and sixth nights proved to be the toughest trials that Sam had ever been forced to endure. It seemed that the Lord was truly testing his loyalty, sending the Snake into his bed to try and tempt him away from the Light. He fought hard on the fourth night, keeping his body still and eyes clenched shut so that he couldn't see what his attacker was doing....but in a way that only made things that much more intense. Worse. On the fifth night, he felt his resolve starting to slip. The stranger had started to add hot, open-mouthed kisses onto the skin of his chest, trailing a wet line down his stomach and dipping momentarily inside his naval, elicting a groan from the fighting priest. By the sixth night, he was ashamed of himself, sliding into bed with nothing between him and the cool cotton sheets but the fine sheen of sweat that had already started to accumulate on his skin. Skin that always felt too hot, stretched far too thin across his form, and with each stroke, prod, kiss and tentative lick, he found the feeling expanding, until he felt as if he were going to burst forth right out of his body. 

On the seventh night, Sam fell over the edge into temptation, a silent cry echoing in the empty bedroom as his release spilled over his tightly gripped hand, hips thrusting wildly into the night.


End file.
